Retake, This Story With A Few Twists
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: Watch Mako and Soula, genderbends of the original, take on life at the DWMA. We'll go deeper into everyones history as the gang fight aganist witches, math tests and groups like Arcaneaphobia. With The Evans Family stalking Soula and Spiri'ts questionable affection for his son, this story will be interesting. *everyone besides Blair aren't genderbents*


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and all rights go to amazing author.

* * *

10:00 pm, Death City, Las Vegas

A woman walks through the streets, cautiously trying to get back to the dorms on time. Her friend from Miami had come to visit her for a week and today was her last day so they went partying at the new Mexican club in town. After having three tequilas and getting four numbers she thought it was time to call it a night, especially since she had reigns in the morning.

As she speed walks down an alley, she stops when she hears something. She turned around but sees nothing behind her. She takes a step forward this time the sound, a growl, much bounces off the walls. She sets her foot down and did the number one thing your not suppose to do in any and every (yet is still did) horror flick. "Um...hello? I-Is anyone there?"

That would be the last thing she says as a man with bladed hands and glowing red eyes jumps down from a building and racks his fingers through her body. A white circle floats out of the bloody, soulless victim. The scissor handed man pinches it between his blades and brings it to his mouth, proceeding to eat it while a streak of faint white flashes through the alley.

"Mmhm...power" A woman comes into the alley way. "Jess you forgot your...omigod!" she screams and the man starts to starts to chase her, enjoying the idea of more power. She runs and runs until trips over her own two feet! She lands in front of a flight of stairs and the murderer takes this mistake to his advantage. He jumps high, landing directly in front of her and quickly raises his hand with the intent to kill. "Want...more...power!"

Just as he's about to slice and dice her like her friend, he is interrupted by a sound. He turns around to see two people, a sandy blond haired boy and one white haired girl, both looking about fourteen years of age, standing at the top of the stairs. The sound was the licking of lips and it came from the white haired one. The woman uses this distraction to make her escape

"That man Soula...his soul.." Mako asks his partner. The albino tilts her head, and slowly nods. "Yea, no doubt about it. Dude's defiantly the egg of a Kishin. This thing s'no longer human...just pure evil." Soula said, her English accent evident. Mako turns toward the egg.

"Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity becomes evil and is at risk into becoming a kishin." Mako murmurs. Soula transforms into her weapon form, spinning in the air quickly before Mako snatches it, twirls it around and rests it easily on his shoulder.

"Serial Killer Jack the Ripper, in the name of Lord Death, your derange fun comes to an end. Your soul is mine!" He says clearly, determination in his emerald eyes. His partners' reflection appears the the blade of the scythe. "Really Mako, you dont have to announce why we're here, talk about uncool."

"Whatever" And then the fight had began, with Jack rushing up the first flight of stair and swipes at the meister but Mako deflects the attack with the scythe. He growls in rage and aims again. The scrapes of metal could be heard throughout the night as they continue their battle, the Ripper taking out chunks of bricks and concrete every time he misses. Mako dances around him, his footwork flawless as he avoids all his opponents attack, twisting his weapon so she can block every slice. The egg swipes under the meisters' feet, but he already predicted this move and jumps up, using the back of the mass murderer's head a leverage to get him safely on the ground. This leaves Jack struggling to stay upright on the flight of stairs. The boy runs to the egg and they both jump up...but Mako is proven to be faster as he slashes his weapon into Jack. His body soon disappears, leaving nothing behind but his tainted soul. "Finally, the 99th soul." As the soul descends to the ground, Soula reaches out in the middle of her transformation and happily devours her prize. It goes down her throat with a gulp and she sighs heavenly. She straights her now human pose and turns to Mako. "Just so you know, even of he was turning himself into a weapon, I do the same thing. Only, yea know, cooler. But thanks for the meal."

Mako shakes his head "99 kishins down. Took us long enough. We're almost there. " he says in excitement.

"Ha! Tell me about it! All I need now is eat the soul of a witch and BAM! Soula Eater will be the next Death Scythe for Lord Death! Damn, talk about and status upgrade! As if I wasn't cool enough already!" she smirks, showing off her shark like teeth. The duo suddenly start to laugh uncontrollably as they walk up to a store window and Mako proceeds to write the following.

"42-42-564. Just write this number to knock on Death's door." They wait a few seconds before the window lights up and shows a room painted as the daytime sky, with a chair in the center of a few stairs. "Hello? Lord Death, are you there? It's me, Mako Alburn and Soula Eater, ready to report in." Suddenly a tall black figure with a skull mask (that looks like it should be for a kid) appears. "Hey Hey! Wassup, Wassup, Wassssup! Mako. Soula. My most detonated duo. How ya been? Did you meet Jack?"

Mako smiled while Soula sweat dropped. "Yes and he has been taken care of. That's a total of 99 kishin souls, sir. We only need a witch soul and will be finished."

"Good, very good! I knew you could do it. Your such a talented meister, just like your mother was." Mako smiled sheepishly, a light blush showing up.

There a bit of commotion in the Death Room and a man with red hair suddenly appears, looking slightly ticked. "Hey, Soula Eater!" said Spirit, Lord Deaths' current Death Scythe. The two sigh, knowing what was to come. "Don't corrupt my Mako, yea got it? Don't even touch him. Keep your hands and your crazed ideas to yourself or as his father I will freaking kill you, got me yea little octopus head?!" a vein popped out on her forehead as he insulted her messy bun.

"What the hell are you implying?! You been sniffing that he-he? For your information, you old perv, I'm to cool to be touching whatever he's got and since it's Mako we're talking about, it probably ain't that much!" Mako had a stormy expression on his face, while Spirit looked infuriated.

"You saying my Mako's not attractive cause he might not have a big kiwi?! He's as handsome as anyone can be! It doesnt matter what's inside his pants! You should know that outer beauty isn't everything, your a girl aren't you?!" he turns to his son. "Mako, your father loves and respects you."

"Save your stale breathe. There no way I'll consider a playboy low life like you as my father." Spirit turned white as a ghost and proceeded to weep in the back of the room. Soula looks uninterested while Mako looks disturbed.

"Oh quite down you three! Keep Family Feud a game show, shall we? As you know if a meister and weapon pair collect 99 evil souls, those who have strayed and become Kishin eggs, and catch the soul of one witch in addition, then the weapon of the two will have all the qualifications necessary to gain the title of Death Scythe, one of my personal weapons. The tricky part is obtaining that last soul. Even if you've made it this far, you both should know that there are thousands of Meisters who have lost their lives when taking on a witch. You knew to proceed with caution Mako, but when you do get it then maybe the Death Scythe you create will be just or even more powerful than the one your mom made out of your father." They could hear (and choose to ignore) Spirit crying loudly in the background.

"Right."

"And please try not to make any mistakes. This last soul to your collection is very important. If you make the slightest mistake, all of the 99 souls oh have obtained so far will be revoked."

"We here you loud and clear sir. No worries, we'll make sure the job is done cleanly." Soula said as she placed both hands at the nape of her neck, turning away from the mirror.

"With that I'll see you gals later" before the mirror fully faded out you can her him reprimanding Spirit and giving him his famous Reaper Chop.

/:)

In a bathroom, a voice could be heard through his Jack-o-lantern house. "Pum, Pum, PumPum. I always get what I want, just give it to meeee. Pum Pum PumPum, cause your a pretttty laaddy!" A scrub magically floats over to the bubble filled tub and scrubs a lifted foot. The owner talks to the bathing utensil. "Come give my back a scrub!" The scrubber obeys.

/:)

"This must be the house where Witch Blake lives." Mako stated.

"A pumpkin house? I dig it. Looks tasty too." Soula licks her lips. "But besides the outer looks, sneaking to a house – a witch especially – ain't gonna be a piece of pie. It won't be very cunning either. How bout we just barge right in there and chop him up!" Soula looked at the door with gleeful eyes.

"We can't. He's not like any kishins we've faced before – Hey come back here!"

"We're going in!" Soula say as she runs towards the house.

Soula jumps up and does a summersault in mid air before swiftly brings her foot down in the up coming window. It shatters...only to revile a half naked man wearing a witch hat. "Naked Misterrr!" she screeches right before she lands in said misters' bathtub. A wet Soula looks up to find Blake staring down at her curiously. "Hey Girly, you ok? The bubbles nice and at the right temperature for you?" he said smoothly. Soula tries to say something but couldn't help but notice how toned his chest was. Heat rushes to her face and she promptly has a nose bleed.

"You idiot what were you thinking?!" Mako screeches. He kicks his partner into the wall of the bathroom and the faces Blake's direction. "Sorry to interfere but I'll be taking your soul now." Blake ignores him, focusing on the abused heap near his toilet. "Sweetheart are you ok? Did that mean, whimsy boy hurt you?" Soula swoons to his kindness, blushing furiously. Mako sweat drops.

"Hurry up and weapon transform already!" Soula looks towards. "O-on it." She stands up and points to Blake. "Alrighty Mr. Witch, no matter how hot you are, I'm having dessert tonight. Meaning your soul's a goner."

"Mr. Witch?..." Blake says confused. Soula transfers to her scythe form, Mako grabbing it out firmly. Blake jumped out his bath, his clothes on him in a poof the last second. "Whoa, she's a scythe? Thats hot."

"She'll be greater than that once we capture your soul. She'll become a Death Scythe, ready at use of Lord Death himself." Blake look at her, eyebrows raised but slowly a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"Really? Mmmhm, I have an idea. How 'bout you hand Miss Snow over to me, like a good gentleman and–"

"Ha! No need to finish 'cause its never gonna happen." Mako cut in. Blake frowned and looked coldly at the boy. "Fine then," he stretched his arm out, directed at the two. "**_Pumpkin Cannon_**." A pumpkin shot towards the duo at lightning speeds. Mako gulped.

"Uh oh."

* * *

**_So tell me what you think! Review are welcome ;)_**


End file.
